


Harry Potter And The Arbitrary Fic Title

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-24
Updated: 2003-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Harry discovers Draco tied to the Quidditch hoops and realises something.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Harry Potter And The Arbitrary Fic Title

Harry, Draco mused, was a dark and stormy knight.  
  
He watched Harry fly around the pitch, thinking; Draco had taken a lot of time lately to think about things, partly because he would soon be leaving school and felt this required a new, more mature attitude and outlook on life, and partly because the Slytherins had taken advantage of his Father's incarceration to tie him naked to the Quidditch posts.  
  
Harry performed a snappy swoop-into-loop-and-roll manoeuvre, culminating in an impressive backwards slide that left him triumphantly waving the still fluttering snitch at the school in the distance.  
  
"Fluke," said Draco from behind him.  
  
Harry jumped, made an odd "eep" sound and rolled upside down on his broom, fumbling at the snitch and spinning around and around until finally he managed to get himself back upright and facing the Quidditch posts.  
  
"...I meant to do that," he said.  
  
"I could tell," said Draco.  
  
They stared at each other or, rather, Draco stared and Harry kept glancing down and back up again.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," said Harry eventually.  
  
"Potter," said Draco.  
  
Harry looked at him for a bit.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Draco.  
  
"Are you aware that you don't have any clothes on?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco. "I had noticed that."  
  
Harry ogled him some more.  
  
"You could take a photo," suggested Draco. "It would last longer."  
  
"Oh, Colin's already doing that." Harry pointed. Colin waved at them from the stands.  
  
"That boy really knows how to work his camera," agreed Draco.  
  
There was a moment's silence.  
  
"So..." said Harry and Draco at the same time. They both blushed.  
  
"Um," said Harry.  
  
"You go first," said Draco, evenly.  
  
"Well, the, uh, the thing is, Malfoy, seeing you here, now, like this, I've... well, I've just realised that my continuously demonstrated animosity towards you is in actuality sublimated jealousy and lust."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry's eyes strayed downwards again. "Mostly lust."  
  
"Wow," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Wow," said Draco.  
  
"Huh," said Harry. "Deja vu."  
  
"I have a confession to make, too" said Draco.  
  
"That you were attracted to me the instant we first met, even before you knew who I was, but were so hurt by my later unthinking rejection that you channelled those feelings into hate instead of love?" suggested Harry. "And through all the years since, you continue to goad me because deep down you secretly yearn for my attention?"  
  
"Well... yes," said Draco. "Plus, you look really hot when you're angry."  
  
"I do?" asked Harry, surprised.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" grinned Draco. "You do that thing? Where your hair gets all wild and your nostrils flare and you sort of, narrow your eyes a little? And they get really bright and then you do that thing just before you cast a spell where your lower lip thrusts out a little and... mmmm.... pouty..."  
  
Draco's eyes slid half-closed as he smiled dreamily, making a little purring noise. Harry "eep"ed again and dropped the snitch. He dove down to catch it, coming back up with his face red.  
  
"Er, sorry," said Draco, "got distracted for a second there."  
  
"So, um..." Harry fiddled nervously with the snitch. "I guess we should, um-- talk about this, or--"  
  
"Go somewhere and shag like bunnies?" suggested Draco.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, blushing. "Yes. We could. Go. Do. That thing."  
  
They stared at each other some more.  
  
"Um, Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Malfoy?"  
  
"It may have skipped your attention, but I'm still tied up."  
  
"It hadn't... Oh! Yes! Got you." Harry pulled out his wand. "I'll cut you down."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'll fall."  
  
"Don't worry," said Harry, eyes sincere and serious, "I'll be right here to catch you."  
  
Draco blushed. It was really rather pretty.  
  
"Could you hurry up and snog?" called up Colin. "Only, I'm running out of film, see?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Would you like a ride on my broomstick?"  
  
"Not half," smirked Draco, getting his leg over.  
  
Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, who leant into it, nuzzling against Harry's neck.  
  
"Potter," he said, eventually.  
  
"Mmm?" said Harry.  
  
"The ropes?"  
  
"...Right."  
  
A swift spell and a brief ride got them inside through a window fortuitously left open.  
  
"You have rather striking emerald orbs," murmured Draco as they collapsed on the bed.  
  
"House marbles competition," explained Harry, pushing them off the bed to bounce and clatter across the room. "I really think we've got a good chance..."  
  
He broke off, gulping, as Draco leaned in.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"I'd really like to kiss you now."  
  
"Oh. Oh! O--"  
  
Lips! thought Harry. Lips touching lips! All hardsoftwethotand--  
  
And then there was tongue.  
  
"Mmm," grinned Draco as he pulled back, just enough that he could see the glazed shine in Harry's eyes and Harry could still feel the other boy's breath on his skin. "You taste good. Like chocolate."  
  
"Guh?" managed Harry, and grabbed Draco again.  
  
"Your hair is the colour of finest ink," mused Draco when they finally broke apart a second time.  
  
"Pansy poured it on my head during lunch," admitted Harry. "It'll probably wash-- ohhhh." He shivered and pleaded, "Do that again?"  
  
"What, this?" asked Draco, and licked the other side of Harry's neck.  
  
"Ummf," managed Harry, hands running down Draco's back of their own accord.  
  
"You know, Potter," purred Draco, kissing Harry's throat, "you're wearing far too many clothes."  
  
He started unbuttoning Harry's robe. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Buggering arse," swore Draco.  
  
"Not yet," muttered Harry, "but give me a minute."  
  
Knock, knock, went the door. Knock, knock!  
  
"Who's there?" called out Harry.  
  
"You-know-who!"  
  
"What, Voldemort?"  
  
There were muffled whispers outside.  
  
"Er, no! It's... a little old lady! Selling apples! Would you like to see my apples, little children?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not Voldemort?" asked Harry, suspiciously.  
  
"Absolutely. No Dark Lords here. No sirree! It's just me and my friendly Death Eaters."  
  
"Death Eaters?!"  
  
There were more muffled whispers.  
  
"...it's a Ukrainian pronunciation of dwarves."  
  
"Nice save," said Draco.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm opening the door," said Harry, and did so. "Hello, tiny Ukrainian apple-selling witch-lady and very-tall dwarves."  
  
The black clad figures burst into the room and, as one, threw back their hoods. Harry and Draco gasped.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed their leader, no tiny Ukrainian apple-selling witch-lady, he. "'Tis, I, Voldemort!"  
  
"Hey!" said Harry. "You lied to us! That's not very nice! I think you should go stand in the corner and think about what you've done, young man."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Now!" ordered Draco.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Voldemort slouched over to stand in the corner by the window. "..stupid Potter, ordering me around... rassin' frassin' half-pint Malfoy... Here, hang on a sec--"  
  
He spun back around in time to get hit in the face with Potter's broomstick, stumbled backwards, slid on the marbles, and promptly fell out of the window.  
  
There was a short scream, a very loud splash, lots of little splashes, a happy cry very much like "Squiddy!" and then silence.  
  
Everyone rushed to the window and crowded round to look out. Of Voldemort, there was no sign; one last ripple splashed itself out against the sides of the lake.  
  
"...huh," said Harry.  
  
"Wow," said Draco. "We just defeated the Dark Lord." He looked over at Harry. "We should team up and fight crime."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Can we shag first?"  
  
"Works for me," said Draco, pulling Harry back towards the bed and tugging at Harry's robes. Between the two of them, rolling and squirming and laughing on the bed, they had Harry down to his golden-snitch embroidered boxers in less time than it takes to tell. Just as Draco was dripping his head to pull them off with his teeth, Harry slid his fingers through Draco's hair and tugged the other boy back up to eyelevel.  
  
"Draco," said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Draco.  
  
They grinned at each other and Draco was just leaning in to do something obscene with his tongue when Harry frowned slightly and asked, "Did we forget something?"  
  
"Like what?" asked Draco.  
  
They both turned to look out into the room.  
  
"Don't mind us," said the Death Eaters, happily arrayed on the other beds, munching popcorn.  
  
"Really," added Colin, from behind the curtains. "Just act like we're not here."  
  
So they did.  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after, even the giant evil red-eyed squid babies.


End file.
